If you mess with magic Alpha Ver CHAPTER 1
by Mafagafos
Summary: Placed in blackdoggy1's Walterverse. When a demon constantly escapes from the boys they turn to magic, and well... I blame Sam!


The last days were tiresome for the group. A particularly fast demon was tearing people apart in the city and the boys spent the five last nights trying to hunt it down with no luck. By sunrise of each day they were all tired and hungry and still had no leads and there was a HUGE scratch in the Impala. Dean was especially pissed. They headed back to Bobby's and after a huge discussion over hunting procedures they all agreed (some of them still a little skeptical) that the best way to do it was a tracking spell taken from one of Bobby's books. It went terribly wrong, resulting in the four of them covered in the powder prepared for the spell. That was it for Dean. He took Walter for a bath and a nice morning of sleep and _relaxation_.

---

Dean woke up with the warming filtered sun light coming through the curtain. Walter had got off already, but Dean could feel the sheets still warm on that side. Stretching lazy and with long movements while still laying, Dean gave a nice yawn, his whole body relaxed and well rested. A few great hours of sleep really refreshes someone. Of course that all was also due to a good round of sex between lovers before sleeping. After the stretch and a belly scratch, getting off the bed to search for Walter seemed like a nice idea.

Dean headed for the bathroom down the hall, but just before reaching for the doorknob something unbelievable happened, something that deserved full attention. A woman! A real babe! An actual woman coming down the hall! Not that woman are strange (Loving and having all kinds of sex with another guy didn't mean Dean was suddenly blind for the opposite sex, mainly if the subject in question was so beautiful). The strange thing was that she was coming from Sam's room!

_Whoa Sammy,_ instantly crossed Dean's mind. She was gorgeous. Her legs were long with amazing thighs topped by a nice bubble like butt. You could see she was athletic even though she was still wearing Sam's sweaters. And then, BAM! your eyes were magnetically attracted to her breasts. Those birds made the sweater look tight (and again those were _BIG FOOT SAM SWEATERS_ ), and on top of that all, a beautiful natural face, big eye lashes, rosy cheeks, her medium long hair falling playfully over her features. Ok, she was a bit tall for Dean's standards, actually taller than Dean was, but still, _Way to go Sammy_!.

Dean stood there with a smirk still paralyzed. The girl looked a bit out of place and blushing she managed a smiled, putting one hand on the side of her legs (by the way she was wearing Sam's boxes as well!) and raising the other in a quick greeting she said:

"Hum...Hi!...Who are you ?"

Right after speaking she suddenly look scared of something and took her hands around her throat. Thinking that she might have felt embarrassed for being caught wearing only that and giving away she was with Sam just now, Dean put on a more appealing face without the smirk and returned the greeting:

"Hey, I'm Sam's big brother, Dean"

This time it was Dean who got scared (and that did not helped the lady that now looked frightened and pale).That wasn't his voice! Dean's voice wasn't that high and never sounded that odd, and definitely never sounded like a girly _chick_ voice. The girl was now looking at her own hands, every second her eyes got wider and wider, and when she looked down at her body Dean could swear she was going to faint. Instead she cursed out loud in a way a girl would rarely do. Distracted with that scene he forgot to care about why his voice was so funny until the girl looked to him again and asked:

"Dean? Is that you ?"

"What are you talking about? Yeah it's..." He had to stop at the sound of his own voice again.

With his brain finally working properly he looked down his own body....or as it was obvious by now, _her_ own body. At least she could see her own feet unlike Sam.

"Oh NO!...no, no, no, no, no!" Dean rushed for the mirror in the end of the hallway.

He was looking at the soft and polished features of young woman - a short haired brunette- small and strong. More athletic than her friend , not as many curves. Her legs were definitely something though. Sam came to join her.

"What is this? When...how did this happened?" She grabbed the smaller (and still stunned by the fact that a moment ago she was practically eating her own sister ,AND former brother, with her eyes) woman by the shoulder and began to shake her.

"Dean!...What the hell is this ? Are you there? Dean??? DEAN!!!???"

Seeing that stupid scared chick expression right in front of her made realization hit Dean like a rock in the face. The next thing Dean knew was that she had an incredible urge to use a real rock to hit Sam in the face with.

"DAMN IT SAM! I TOLD YOU" Dean released herself from her sister/brother's grip and walked away angrily, "IT WAS THAT FUCKING SPELL! I TOLD NOT TO MESS WITH THAT SHIT ! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BIG SAMMY HAD TO SHOW JUST HOW MUCH OF A BRILLIANT CRISS FRICKING ANGEL HE IS! CONGRATS SAMMY! YOU DID IT! NOW YOU GOT THE BODY TO MATCH THE WHINING! "

"WHAT??? wait.... yeah, the spell...but... It.. it wasn't my fault! The book was old and erased in parts! And just WHO had the brilliant idea to give me the text to read?" Sam assumed a position that reminded Dean of 90210 high school girls when they are catfighting.

"YOU WERE THE COLLEGE STUDENT !"

"OH YEAH! EYAK 101! HOW COULD I FORGOT THAT WONDERFUL CLASS? I SHOULD JUST GO AND WORK WITH ENYA COMPOSING LYRICS NOW!"

"YOU WANTED TO DO THE SPELL IN THE FIRST PLACE SAM!"

"AND YOU WERE CRAZY AFTER THAT DEMON FOR THE SCRATCH ON THE CAR!"

"I WAS DOING MY JOB! HUNTING! NOTHING LIKE YOU MESSING WITH THAT STUFF!"

The fight had gotten to the point where their voices could go against any well know soprano. They were face to face shouting, ready to jump and start pulling each other's hair, when someone came up to stop them .The girls couldn't hear the steps in the stairs because of the shouting.

"Would you ladies stop already? I don't wanna see _that_ chick fight please!"

Both Sam and Dean looked to Bobby, looked for a good minute or so. Bobby's physical attributes as a woman were too scandalizing for description. It goes without saying that she still looked hell a lot like a man. Unfortunately going to the shrink every 15 days to recover from that sight was a luxury the Winchester sisters could not afford.

"Now look, we can bitch about the fact all day, or find a way out of it as fast as we can. Which one is it going to be ?" Crossing his/her arms, Bobby closed the discussion.

The girls withdrew and tried to relax. The situation was really awkward now. Nobody knew what to say. So Dean cut it sort.

"Jesus Christ Sam...look at the size of these" Dean said while squeezing, yeah, actually squeezing and lifting her sister's chest.

Sam got as red as someone can get and pushed Dean's hand away to feel them herself, discovering that they were quite sensitive too.

"Dean! Stop taking the Lord's name in vain!"

The three of them stop to look again. Coming from the bathroom a sweet and soft voice gave the religious warning. Walking slowly Dean stood in front of the door, raised her hands at it and almost burbled when she spoke:

"Babe? Is that...is that you ?" Every cell in Dean's body was pulsing with anxiety.

The voice came again, beautiful and now sexier because it was showing signs of insecurity like a lady in distress.

"Yes, it's me Dean"

"Oh...my...dear...God!" Dean couldn't believe it."Walt, babe...open the door"

"NO!"

"Babe, come on" Dean begged, now holding and twisting the doorknob.

"I'm not going out there like this! It's too embarrassing!" Walter's new voice came again from inside.

"Don't do this to me babe, please" Dean began frantically trying to open the door.

"I'm not leaving here until I'm me again!"

"Please, come on! For me!... For God sake woman!"

"DEAN!"

Dean still trying to open the door at all costs with a desperate look on his face,Walter inside sounding even more desperate. Sam was still red and holding his nice set of bobbies and Bobby was face palming. A nice scene indeed.


End file.
